<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All I Want for Christmas by angrybirdcr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324119">All I Want for Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrybirdcr/pseuds/angrybirdcr'>angrybirdcr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>THE HOMEY BLISS SERIES [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Actor RPF, Chris Evans (actor) - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:21:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrybirdcr/pseuds/angrybirdcr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected surprise comes right on time for the holidays</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chris Evans (Actor) &amp; Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>THE HOMEY BLISS SERIES [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All I Want for Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>//You can also find me on TUMBLR // Wattpad</p><p>A/N: Here we go another one-shot of The Homey Bliss Series. This one takes place after PUMPKIN SPICE &amp; JAZZ.</p><p>**DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I don’t know Chris Evans or anyone from his circle, or out of it, or at all for that matter. So, yeah everything is a work of fiction and as such it does not intent to reflect the real activities of Chris**</p><p>**Pics are for reference only and they’re not meant to be a literal interpretation of the details hereby described (included but not limited to reader’s appearance) // Pics taken from Pinterest, credits go to their respective creators // Divider by @firefly-graphics **</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/z2h2cpZ">
    
  </a>
</p><p><strong><em>You couldn’t believe it</em></strong>, even though you had the proof laying in your hands. A cold shiver ran down your spine, you were hoping for it to happen but this soon? <strong><em>That </em></strong>you were not expecting it. Suddenly an overwhelming wave of fear shook you to the core. Chris was due to start filming earlier next year, <em>how was this going to work?</em></p><p></p><div class="">
  <p>The endless questions raked your mind, a lonely tear streamed down your face as the realization dawned in you. Your hand protectively laid atop your lower abdomen. You didn’t know when you did it but the fact that your mother instincts had already kicked in amazed you and gave you renewed strength. And no matter what, <em>Chris needed to know as soon as possible.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>An idea came to mind. You grabbed your keys, mask and bag and went on your way.<em> ‘Oh, God...let’s make this work!’</em> You thought as you felt your heart about to get out from your chest.</p>
  <p>
    <a href="https://ibb.co/nQHBBhq">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Charlie Brown played on the TV and the fireplace warmed the room as you comfortably snuggled on the couch, limps tangled together in your fuzzy socks and perfect matching couple PJs. Your eyes were glued on the TV but your mind was lost elsewhere. Yet, your train of thoughts was broken the moment his enthralling voice reached your ears.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey, sweetheart! Are you okay?” Chris asked, worried about the sudden change in mood he noticed in you in the past few days. You shook your head, sighing and startled that you hadn’t been listening to him, when before you could never hear enough from him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After discovering the life changing news, you had tried to tell him, multiple times, but each one you had failed. <strong><em>Fear, anxiety, hesitation…</em></strong> a complex array of emotions as your body struggled to adapt to its new situation. Your bubbling hormones and subsequent tiredness were taking the best of you and apparently that was showing. You took his hand in yours, rubbing comforting circles on it</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m scared Chris” You said with a shaky breath. His ears perked up at it, eyes going wide in expectancy</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why? Honey, you know that you can tell me anything, right??” He softly said, all his emotion and promise laced in his words. You nodded, smiling as he wiped the treacherous tears that wet your cheeks with his thumbs, a caring smile of his own</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wait here” You said, as you stood up towards your room. You quickly returned to place a delicately crafted small wooden box in front of him</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What is this? Is this an early Christmas gift?” He asked with a lopsided smile and an arched eyebrow. His eyes went wide as saucers as he took in the contents of the box, especially the words scribbled in the lid.</p>
</div><blockquote class="">
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>‘Husband promoted to Daddy. We’re having a baby!’</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><div class="">
  <p>Right next to it, laid a couple of clear blue pregnancy tests. There was also a copy of Jimmy Fallon’s book ‘<em>DADA</em>’, a couple of pacifiers and two onesies, one said ‘Let the adventure begin’ while the other said<em> ‘Merry Christmas! See you in August!’.</em> Utter shock was written in his face,  mouth agape and stiffened back.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Yet, he didn’t speak</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A deafening silence engulfed you as you felt your heart break. <em>‘Did he not want this?</em>’ You questioned before you stood up with the sole intention of crawling into bed to cry your eyes out.  As if on cue, he grabbed your hand to pull you into his lap, his strong arms pulling you impossibly close to him. You felt him nuzzle your neck inhaling your scent. The soul mending hug was broken at the loud sound of your sobbing into his shoulders</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey, love…<em> Hey, it’s okay, it’s okay…</em> What’s wrong?” He cooed you, stroking your hair and dropping sweet kisses on your face “Why are you crying?” He asked, looking his emotion stricken eyes with yours </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>“I--I,, I thought that you… you didn’t say anything-- ”</em> You stammered as he continued to soothe you through his caresses and sweet nothings into your ear</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Oh, baby..</em>.” He cupped your face in his hands “I’m sorry for my reaction sweetheart… or lack thereof-- I was wrapping my mind around it, that’s all” It was then when you noticed that he was crying with you too. The depth of the emotion flickering on his orbs a reflection of your own conflicting ones.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Chris</em>...” You cried</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I would <strong><em>NEVER</em></strong>, ever, be upset about such amazing news!” His ear to ear grin making your heart skip a beat</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I thought you freaked out… I know it’s too soon but--”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<strong><em>Oh, sweetie</em></strong>. It does come as a big surprise but we have talked about this before. This--” He said laying one of his hands over your still unnoticeable stomach “This is the <strong><em>BEST </em></strong>gift that you could have ever given to me!!” You both smiled before your lips connected in a slow dance of mind numbing love. As air was cut short, he laid his forehead over yours before turning back to the box</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“There’s something else beneath the onesie. Want to see it?” You said, as he excitedly took the tiny baby onesie in his big hands, rough fingers caressing the fabric with tender affection. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Right then his world stopped</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A small ultrasound picture with your name printed on the edge. A tiny almost imperceptible blob proudly showing in the middle of it. His fingers lovingly grazing over it as if it was the most fragile thing that he ever laid his eyes on.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That right there, it’s <em>baby Evans.</em> I’m almost 5 weeks along so it’s the size of a grain of rice” Your head comfortably snuggled on his chest as he looked at you with eyes full of marvel and adoration. He opened his mouth but no words came out from it, but you knew what he wanted to say. You understood the silent communication between you, the unmistakable connection of two lovers' hearts that spoke louder than words.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<strong><em>I love you too, so very much babe” </em></strong>You smiled “I know that it’s too soon to tell them but It’ll be impossible to hide the fact that I can’t drink any alcohol at the family dinner… Do you think that your mother will like this?” You said, as you reached for a bag on the floor, that he hadn’t noticed that you had brought with you besides the box. You opened it up to show him the shirts that you had bought for his <a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F4292562133961985%2F&amp;t=N2M4ZmZlOGM0MjE2MjQyNDQyNjgwNzE0YmEwOTkwY2ZhYTRlODAyYSxiOTE4NzQ0YTczNzM4OGJhMGMxYmZlYjdjNjgxNWI1ZDc5NTY2MmJk&amp;ts=1608932385">parents</a> and <a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2FATDE_NHWrg4AsH-vKCRypznhzOSrWTWLKBUNw7zv-CJtZTol9f3a-Co%2F&amp;t=YjFmMWE3ODc2YTFjNzRjNzZhZTU5ZjhhMDMzYzE1MDdjYjFjNTcwYSw1ZmY1NjA2YzVjNjE2ZjgyZjQ1YWQ2YWEwNmY4NGY3YWRhODVkOGQ4&amp;ts=1608932385">siblings</a>. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I got one for your siblings too!” He grinned at the gesture already thinking about how out of their minds they were going to be once the cat was out of the bag.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Baby, it’s perfect… <strong><em>YOU are perfect!!</em></strong>” He said with tears in his eyes before enveloping you again in a heartwarming hug that put all of your pieces back together.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>You laughed and kissed as you laid in the couch in each others arms, reveling in the exciting feeling of your newfound parenthood...</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <h2>
    <strong>A/N: Thank You for reading!! Wishing you all to be healthy and safe!!</strong>
  </h2>
</div><blockquote class="">
  <p><strong><em>Note</em></strong>:  <em>Keep in mind that the process is different for everyone! Every body works different and not every woman will get pregnant right away when starting to try for a baby. My mom got pregnant with me at the first try but then had my brother 18 years later. In the case of this story, remember, that in PS&amp;J, his wife had gone to her doctor prior who confirmed that she was healthy enough and ready to start trying.</em></p>
</blockquote><div class="">
  <h2>
    <strong>Thank You for the Support!! 💖💖💖</strong>
  </h2>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>